Several injuries, ranging from minor to fatal, occur each year by children and adults engaging in physical athletic activity, such as football, or other sports where the player's head and spine may be compromised due to various impacts.
Devices, systems, kits, and methods of using the same, configured to reduce, or even eliminate, the risk of whiplash and reduction of whiplash (so to protect the head and neck and potentially result in fewer or less severe concussions), head injury, and/or cervical injury, would be well received in the marketplace.